


The New Boy at School

by everlasting_ambition



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlasting_ambition/pseuds/everlasting_ambition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy was left crying on the street with no family left for him. An old man, the head of a thieving company took him in and ever since then he's been stealing priceless treasures. A young girl who lives life in her dreams is knocked back to reality. And her best friend suffers through the darkest secret yet. The Sweet Amoris students are being torn apart by just one secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was climbing. Even though my whole body ached in pain, I was still climbing. It takes a whole lot of determination to do this.

"Agent Knight. Do you read me loud and clear?" My walkie-talkie screeched out the voice of my boss. I solemnly gazed at the top of the museum and let out a puff of air. I was almost at the very top and now my boss is trying to make contact with me.

Careful not to lose my grip on the building, I took a quick glance at my trip down if I fell and my heart skipped a beat. Heights were never ideal for me, but my boss still pushes me to take these missions. Another puff of air escaped through my mouth and almost automatically my fingers griped onto the walkie-talkie. "What is it old man? I'm almost at the top."

"Ah. Agent Knight. I almost thought you fell for second. I'm glad you're alive." He chuckled.

My frown deepened but with one hand, I still managed to lunge myself forward onto the roof while using the other hand to talk to my good for nothing boss. "Well, I didn't. Now I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Yes. I understand that very much. I just came to tell you that I want that painting at all costs! And if you fail to complete the mission you'll be stuck in the detention hall until time ends."

A slow smile formed on my lips. I pulled out screwdriver and began scanning the area I have to work with in order to steal that painting. "Have I ever failed you?"  
Alright, now quick hands, nimble fingers, and pull the glass panel out.

The air stirred around me as a long cable dropped from out of the sky. My eyes followed the cable to a large chopper hovering above me.  
The chopper's pilot smiled and saluted me good luck. Out of respect, I did the same.  
The cable dangled in the wind and flew into my face many times. Its icy texture stung my skin but I had to bare it. Quickly, and most importantly, silently, I tied the cable around my waist and bestowed the pilot into one last salut before I made my way down into the interior of Musèe du Louvre, home of the world's famous Mona Lisa.

The marble floor hit me with a loud thud and I prayed at the last moment that none of the security guards nearby heard of my presence. The room was so dark and so quiet that you could even hear a mouse scurrying all over the place.

My fingers fiddled through my hair as I pulled out my flashlight and covered a small area with an eerie glow. In my opinion, the flashlight just makes a dark room look even more terrifying than surrounding you with safety. I paused for a moment and stared ahead. If I know one thing, it's that the universe really loves proving me wrong.

….  
Nothing's happening. "That's odd." I began waving my flashlight around the place turning the museum into a haunted house. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two slanted eyes staring daggers at me. My heart raced as I enveloped it with the light of my flashlight to reveal a statue of a lion.

Well, that's just humiliating.

Continuing on with my mission, my flashlight led the way down the hall of the Mona Lisa. I flinched every time I heard something which sounded suspicious but it was just the universe playing with me again. The faint circle of light coming out of my flashlight hovered around an old painting portraying a herd of cows grazing in the meadow. It then hovered off to another painting, this time of a young lady sewing a scarf. Well, they sure have boring paintings in this place.

Then again, every museum does. I whistled down the hall certain that no one would hear me since the security guys would've caught sight of me by now. "Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,"  
The voice of my deceased mother rang inside of my head almost hypnotizing me that I ended up singing along. "Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines. Ding ding dong. Ding ding dong."

I began repeating the song many times in a low voice that before long, it led me to Mona Lisa. The feeling of success grew inside of me that without thinking my arms were already fastening the painting onto my back.

Eeigh. Eeigh. Eeigh.

All of a sudden, everything flashed red. Out of instincts, my legs jerked and I ended up sprinting towards my exit. Footsteps followed behind me and they were closing in fast. "Halt. Theif!" A low voice of a man boomed behind me but I kept on running.

I quickly turned off my flashlight so they couldn't track me down and slipped on my night goggles.  
"These goggles will be perfect for your Mona Lisa mission. Just slip them on and bam! You have perfect night vision!"

Well, Doc, was right. These glasses do help me with my sight, I wonder why I always used to underestimate him. I continued on sprinting, down the hall while taking one last glance behind me. The cops were still after me, but I was making the distance between us larger.

That's right suckers. None of you had excellent training like I did. Just then, my goggles began to flicker on and off, until I was as blind as….well, a blindfolded man to tell you the truth. This is why I've never trusted Doc. And now I still don't.

Luckily, my poor night vision was still able to determine the figure of the cable still dangling around like a dumb rag doll. I quickly tugged the cable twice and before I knew it, I was laying down on the floor of the chopper, trying to catch my breath.

"Seemed like a rough journey down there." The pilot commented.

"You have no idea."

My walkie-talkie screeched again and I covered my ears in pain.

"Uhh…is this thing on? Agent Knight. Can you hear me?"

I snatched the walkie-talkie and pulled it to my ear. "Yeah. I can hear you. What's up?"

"Do you have the Mona Lisa in your possession."

"Yep. But I didn't get time to replace it with the replica."

"I know. I planted a little camera into your flashlight. We're going to have to work on your courage a bit more. I can't believe a lion statue actually frightened you."

Feeling humiliated, I felt my face become red and the pilot chuckled slightly.

"So you're saying that there was a camera watching me the whole ti-"

"We're also going to have to work on your detecting skills a bit more. The camera was fairly easy to spot. Any who, you got the painting. Meet me in my office once you arrive, I have something to tell you."

I made my way down the hall and pushed everyone aside. Everyone I passed stared and laughed almost as if they knew something.  
It didn't matter though. I had the gut feeling that I would find out soon enough. Two large, golden doors blocked my way into the boss's office. A slight nod told the bodyguard's my message and they let me in.

My body flinched at the sound of the two doors slamming shut. Loud noises also weren't very ideal with me, and still, my boss likes to assign me missions with them. "What did you want to tell me?"

Just like how in every movie the boss makes his entrance by spinning around an a chair to face you; my boss did the same. "You will not be staying here as of tomorrow."

Shock overcame me and my body became stiff. "W-What!? Why!? If it's because of tonight I'll do better next time! I promise!"  
The truth was, I had nowhere else to go, and the White King, the thieving company I worked for was my only family. That was, ever since my parents passed away.

The boss shook his head. "No, no no. I'm transferring you to a high school. All the paperworks have been filled. And I've rented out an apartment for your time being. But it's nice to know that you like staying here. Even if it is a place filled with thieves."

I pouted. "I don't get it. Why are you sending me to some dumb high school? I'm alright here."

The boss grinned like like a monkey. His right big tooth missing from his mouth. "Think about it. A sixteen year old boy like you should be having fun, hanging out with friends, and maybe go out with a few girls. You won't get all that living over here."

There it was. The catch. "But there's another reason you want me to go there isn't there?"  
If I know anything about the boss, it's that he rarely ever gives his employees time off. Even if they are just ten years old.

The boss grinned once more. "No catch. Just go and have fun. You'll be staying for a year,"

I was dumbfounded for a moment.

"Just play it cool like you always do."

And that's what I did. My inner voice always gives me the best advice and that's what I do. "Sure. Okay. I could use a break. What school am I going to?"

"You'll see for yourself once you arrive."

I smiled. " But next time we talk like this. Call me by my real name."

The boss laughed a childish laugh. "I'd be surprised if you still knew your actual name by now. You've been called Agent Knight for 10 years now. Now tell me boy. What's your name?"

I smiled again, for the boss was a good guy and just before I shut the door, I made my reply. "Daemon."


	2. Chapter 2

Games » My Candy Love » The New Boy at School  
Author: everlasting-ambition   
Rated: T - English - Humor/Mystery - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-12-13 - Updated: 09-29-13 id:9590445  
Naomi's POV.

Everything was so bright. The sky was mixed with colours of pale pinks, oranges, and yellow. The green grass tickled my bare feet as I stepped over it. Everything was just so…calm. Just the way I liked it. I lay down on the grass, arms stretched, embracing the warmth of the sun.

"It's quiet isn't it?"

Mmm…yeah. It is.

"Maybe you should close your eyes?"

Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Suddenly, a whole lot of pressure weighed down on my body and when I finally opened my eyes again everything was dark.

Something smooth was laying there on top of my face and once it was picked up, I saw the face of my very best friend, Peggy, throwing away the pillow.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour!"

Still in a daze, I groggily sat up and looked out the window. The starry sky shone through the night like a beacon of hope for those in need of a guide. I could create a good poem out of this.

I began staring at the stars through my window and everything seemed to just drift away, and soon, my focus was on just one star. Like in movies, I didn't see this star just zip past, but in slow motion almost as if it was a gift granted just for me.

"Legends say shooting stars grant wishes to humans. Maybe you should make one."

Let's see. A wish.

"I wish for a more exciting life."

The star, still in my sight, continued on drifting by and I repeated my wish but louder.

"A more exciting life? But isn't your life exciting enough as it is?"

Peggy's voice snapped me back to reality. Did I just say that out loud?

"Oh yeah. A shooting star just flew by. They say that you shouldn't say your wish out loud or it won't come true."

Peggy's face smiled a trickster like smile. Peggy and I have been friends since middle school. Best friends in fact; and now, we're high schoolers both attending Sweet Amoris. My attention diverted to the sound of a clattering object. Peggy was tinkering around with her camera trying to replace the memory card with a new one.

"Did you take a lot of pictures recently?"

"You bet."

"It's the middle of night. Do you have to do this right now?"

Peggy looked at me scornfully. Yes, we're best friends but taking photos of such events seem quite unnecessary to me. Fortunately, Peggy and I balance ourselves out making our friendship work. "Of course we have to do this right now! I keep on telling you that your apartment is haunted and I'm gonna find proof!"

She almost shouted. I pulled my finger to lip and replied in a very quiet tone. "Quiet down a little! Grandfather is a very light sleeper! And this building is only 10 years old!"

The intensity in Peggy's eyes seemed to calm down but I could still sense some frustration behind the mask. Her hand grabbed mine and she pulled me off of my bed and silently opened the door. Down the oh so tiny hall, we could hear Grandfather's snoring boom from his open door.

Peggy began fast walking down the hall as quietly as she could while carefully holding her camera when a creaking sound came from the hardwood floor.

"Careful!" I whispered in a desperate tone. If Grandfather finds out I'm awake he's not going to be happy.

The creaking wood echoed through the hall and into the the main room. Grandfather's snoring stopped for a bit and I saw a shadow shuffle in and out of my sight. Peggy began to tremble and pointed at the flower vase in the middle of the living room.

Followed by the table it was sitting on, and then my family photos hanging onto the wall began to clatter.

SNaP!

FLaSH!

Even though Peggy was frightened, she continued on snapping pictures of my living room. Another shadow whizzed by my eyes.

Creeeeak!

I peered into the slightly ajar closet but could only see darkness. Darkness, enveloping the light and tearing away all hope along with it. I sighed. I always end up thinking deeper into smaller things, making them seem huge and poetic like.

I took on last glance inside the closet when a hand shot out and began pulling me towards the darkness. Next, a yellow cat eye began eyeing me followed by a little snicker. I screamed and Peggy reached for my hand and I was being stretched by the mysterious creature in my closet, and my best friend.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore of what would happen when a laugh murmured from the closet. The laugh grew bigger, and bigger, until I deciphered who it belonged to. Quickly, I pulled open the closet door and found Auntie curled up in a ball laughing hysterically on the floor.

Another laugh chirped in behind me and this one belonged to Peggy, who need the wall to support herself.

Auntie rubbed at her eye and got up, making sure to embrace me in a hug. "Oh how gullible you are Naomi."

My face grew red and I pulled Auntie away from me. "You mean, this was all just a prank?" I turned to Peggy. "How could you betray me like that?" I said sarcastically.

Peggy shrugged while doing one of her trickster smiles again. Joy filled inside of me and I lightly punched Peggy in the shoulder.

"What's going on here?"

We all froze. Froze at the sound of Grandfather's cranky voice. Followed by a few mumbles, Grandfather slowly walked down the corridor and stared daggers at us.

"Oh. Father-in-Law! It's so nice to see you again!" Auntie raced up and gave Grandfather a big hug. "I was just dropping in to say 'Hi' and I ended up scaring the girls. Sorry."

Grandfather looked from Auntie, to Peggy who smiled nervously, and then to me who still had schlock hanging onto my facial expression. He smiled down at Auntie and patted her on the shoulder. "Next time. Visit during the day. And feel free to call me Father."

Auntie smiled. Grandfather then left with his daughter-in-law and showed her to her room. He then shooed Peggy and I back to my room. A simple apartment can be really squishy, but I'm used to it.

By the time we got to my room, red and blue flashed before our eyes. We both quickly rushed to my bedside window and we saw a whole trail line of police cars speeding by towards my favourite place in the world. Musée de Louvre. Home of the famous Mona Lisa painting. One of my favourite paintings in the world.

"Quick! Turn on the news!" Peggy cried. I hastily shuffled to my computer and found a site which had a live report on the latest news. I tapped my fingers on the desk and bit my lip while I waited for the video to buffer, but sadly, it wouldn't stop.

As soon as I was about to exit the site to find a new one, the image of a woman holding a microphone began speaking about the crisis.

"My name is Jennifer Lawrence and I am currently standing outside of Musée de Louvre. We currently have no information on what the issue is just now for the police are not answering our questions at the moment.; but we will come back with an answer. Back to you Mike."

The video's main focus changed and so did the background. This time, it was portraying a man who looked no later then 40 wearing a very sophisticated suit.

Peggy stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Seriously. When I become a reporter you're never going to see me dress up the way these people do."

I shoved my hand to her face to keep her from talking as soon as the main anchor received upcoming news from Jennifer. "And now, back to Jennifer with her findings."

In my screen, Jennifer nodded and continued on. "We have just discovered that the world famous Mona Lisa painting was stolen. I repeat, the world famous Mona Lisa painting has been stolen and there have been no traces of the thief so far in the investigation. Police officers are currently discussing the situation and are holding a meeting later on today, once the sun rises. That is all. And I hope to provide further information in the future."

Without thinking, I turned to computer off and stared outside the window. There, in the night sky, I saw a distinct shadow of a man being pulled on a rope. "Peggy. Come here, look."

Peggy's eyes followed the direction of my finger and she gaped in awe at the shadow which looked strangely like a helicopter ride in, and out of sight. "Those pathetic reporters and officers. We're only 16 and we already have a clue on the thief." Peggy began murmuring some other interesting substitutes for curses under her breath until she bent down, and pulled out the pullout bed from my own bed and fell fast asleep.

I took one last glance out the window before falling asleep as well.

I wonder. If my wish will ever come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon's POV

Everyone gave me strange glances as I walked down the halls. Most were because of all do respect, after all, I am the boss's adopted son. Finally, I reached my room and sighed when I heard the sound of an object breaking into pieces. Even though the boss is my step-father, he still made me have a roommate. At first I wasn't very happy since I liked being alone at certain times but after I got to know my roommate I wasn't really upset anymore. You could say that he's now my best friend. Even if he keeps on breaking things.

"Hey, Eric. What did you break today…." My eyes wandered around the room for it was a big mess.

Books, clothes, random objects which I didn't even know we had, and even a barbie doll flew out of the closet where Eric seemed to be looking for something and by the looks of his face, he wasn't in a very good mood.

I creeped up behind the hunched over boy and peered over his shoulder. "Hey Eric. What're you looking for?"

Startled, Eric turned around and fell backwards into the closet. We stood there in silence for a while when a hysterical laugh broke through. My gaze quickly zipped from Eric to the girl standing in the doorway. She had sleek black hair which ended at her hip, deep blue child like eyes, and a mischievous smile always looking for trouble.

She placed her hand on her head to try and calm herself down and stared at us with a smile. "Now that, was funny." Who was she? I feel like I know her from somewhere, but at the same time I can't put a finger on it. The girl stared at me with a startled expression. "Oh, Daemon. You don't remember me? How could you? I knew that you were a jerk but I didn't expect you to forget me?"

Eric sighed and groggily picked himself up. "It's been a long time Nicolette. How was your mission in Australia?"

My jaw dropped. That was Nicolette? I couldn't believe my eyes. The Nicolette I knew had caramel coloured hair and always wore it in a messy ponytail. "Nic. What happened to you?"

She smiled with pride. "Remember my mission in Australia? Well, I finished it and now I'm back. I needed to put on a good disguise though so while I was gone I died my hair and didn't bother cutting it short." Her expression shifted from proud to tempered. "I wasn't very happy about it but in the end, the mission was a success so here I am!"

I stared at her with narrow eyes for a moment. With the black hair, she looked like a totally different person and more like a goth.

"Ah well, I'll see you guys later. I need to get this damn hair colour out! It annoys me so much!" After that, she left muttering to herself curses while the the rest of guys in the hall were staring at her in disbelief. Probably wondering what happened to her, and why she was in the Boys Dorm. To tell you the truth, some of those curses were actually pretty interesting.

I locked the door shut and diverted my attention back to Eric. "So…what exactly was it that you were looking for?"

Eric sighed once more and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it can't be helped. I was looking for a present."

"A present?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to arrive and hour ago in the dorm but it isn't here."

"Maybe it got sent to another dorm by accident-"

"Hey guys! I think this is belongs to you!" The door suddenly slammed open and in came Nic holding a a sparkly red gift bag in her free hand.

"How did you open the door! I freaking locked it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in disbelief.

"Oh, you did? I didn't know. Anyways. I found this bag in my dorm when it was supposed to be sent over here. I guess the delivery guy screwed up."

Eric quickly zipped past me at top speed and thanked Nic for returning the gift. Nic smiled as usual and left again but this time sent us a flying kiss on her way off. I slammed the door shut once again and this time double checked it to make sure it was locked. Didn't want an incident like that happening again.

When I looked back, Eric was already hauling the stuff back into the closet and shut it closed before an avalanche occurs. He then, took the gift and shoved it into my hands.

"This is for you. You're leaving tomorrow to a new school so I thought that I might as well get you something."

I looked inside of the bag and for the first time today I felt a light, warm-hearted feeling that you would only get from a friend. A best friend. Anxiously, I grabbed the object inside of the bag and quickly ripped away the wrapping paper.

"Huh? A book?" It wasn't any ordinary book either. It was a cook book.

I felt a warm arm around my shoulder and Eric leaned in closer. "Yep. You could hide it from everyone else and even the boss, but not from me and Nic. Especially me." He lifted his arm off of my shoulder and walked towards the window. "You've got a talent for cooking you know. Shouldn't let it go to waste. Besides, you're going to have to cook for yourself after you leave anyways."

I stared intently at the cookbook in my hands and smiled.

"Besides. Girls like guys who know how to cook ya know." Eric teased. "Especially Nic over here."

I felt my face turn red and quickly turned away. "Shut up."

"I'm just kidding. Well, I'm off to bed. You should too. You've got a big day ahead of you."

…

BRiiiiiiiNG!

The sound of the school bell yelled into my ears and I cupped them with my hands to block out the sound. This time I wasn't on a mission, but going to an ordinary high school, and there's already something making me not like this place. A normal high school is very different than what I'm accustomed too. You could say that I was one of those spoiled rich kids in the movies.

Nic made me watch a lot of those stupid school dramas and I already know that normal students don't necessarily like rich kids very much and try to kiss up to the them; and to make matters worse, Boss sent me off to school in a freaking limo! Who does that?

"Excuse me, Agent Knight - rem, I mean Daemon; your father - I mean Boss has told me to give this to you." I peered over at the limo driver over my shoulder. A shady looking guy, who had his hat shadowing most of his face. He waved a piece of paper in front of me and I quickly snatched it form his hands.

Hello Daemon,

Hope you have fun in your new school. Remember to be polite and don't give away your identity. Although that is highly unlikely.

But have fun.

It was a letter from Boss. He always acts so casual around me, it's nice I guess. In the letter he told me that I will be living in a first class apartment building and I will two flats. A maisonette really.

"Boss also said that you should first go meet the principal. Ah! I think that's her right there!" The driver then drove off leaving me deserted in the courtyard with the woman he thinks is the principal.

"Hello. I am the principal of Sweet Amoris. Are you the new student? How do you do?"

Ah. So she was the principal. "Uhh…yeah. My name's Daemon, and I'm fine….I guess." I said the last part quietly under my breath although I'm pretty sure she was able to hear it.

"Oh, you seem like a nice boy. Please, come on inside. And welcome to Sweet Amoris."


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi's POV

I quickly shuffled around with some papers while running back and forth. For some reason, I ended up with more work every time I deliver a set of sheets to Nathaniel. That Nathaniel. Always making me do all the physical work.

"Um…Naomi. Would you like some help?" The top half of my stack abruptly rose and I saw Melody's concerned face.

"Ah. Thanks Melody. I'm really not doing so well."

Melody's concerned face quickly turned into joy. "It's no problem at all. What are friends for?"

I replied back with a smile of my own and quickly rushed back to my own pile of work. I quickly sat down at my desk and began sifting through the pile of work that needed to be done. Let's see…the Basketball Team needs new equipment. Especially ones which were "non-defective" as Castiel stated in the form. Well, it's not my fault Kiki loves to chew on balls.

Next is the Gardening Club. As stated in the form, they say that they would like some more tools for the students who just recently joined. The Music Club agreed to perform a concert in order to collect more money for the school. The Soccer Team would also like more "non-defective" equipments. The Art Club would also like more equipment; and Mr. Faraize would like more pay for supervising the after-school clubs? Dummy. You're supposed to talk to the principal about that!

"Naomi. Here's some more work for you." Nathaniel place another sheet down in front of me and left with a smile. That darn Nathaniel. Making me do all of his work. I wonder why he only left this sheet to me though. A dark aura suddenly shadowed over me. For I just took one look at the form and immediately realized the reason. Apparently Castiel wanted half of the profits we made from the concert last year. Why I outta teach him a lesson about something called "school spirit".

But first I need to consult Nathaniel of a certain matter. "Nathaniel! I don't know how long you're going to make me go through with this but I've said it once, and I'm saying it once more! The Student Council needs a General-Affairs Manager! You can't just expect Melody and I to handle everything you're not already doing!"

"Of course not. Melody is just a class representative. She doesn't really hold much power and also isn't very much needed in the Council. But you, Naomi, you are the Vice Student Body President, therefore everything I'm not handling must be handled by you."

That guy. I truly despise him. I don't think I can every understand what Melody sees in this guy. He's not kind at all, but a tyrant! Not like Lysander. Yes, Lysander is truly the nicest of them all. Thoughts of Lysander began filling my head and I ended up dozing off into a day dream.

SLaM!

The door abruptly swung open and out came Peggy who snapped a picture of my day dreaming face. "Hey Naomi. Day dreaming about Ly-"

I immediately clasped my hand over her mouth. I couldn't let Nathaniel know that I have a crush on Lysander! If he out of all people found out I wouldn't be able to walk a single step into this school ever again! Peggy shoved my hand away from her mouth and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong? Scared about your 'boyfriend' finding out you don't really like him?" She whispered teasingly.

I quickly looked from Nathaniel who was busy away with paperwork and back to Peggy and replied back in a stern yet quiet voice. "I would rather jump off a cliff rather than have that tyrant as my boyfriend!"

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." She patted my back and began looking around the Student Council room. I knew she was only teasing me, yet I felt weird. Could Nathaniel actually have a crush on me? Is that why he treats me differently from the rest? No. I can't afford to even think about that. I have to focus on my work.

The creaking noise of the door sounded once again and this time an unfamiliar voice drifted through the air. It was as if time had stopped and I fixed my eyes at the boy who had just entered the Council room. I had never seen anyone like him before. Caramel brown hair, deep blue eyes like the sea, a calm, yet cool, yet curious face, and he was well built. A sudden flash of a camera knocked me back to reality. Peggy, who was apparently standing next to me flashed her camera at the new boy but he barely even flinched. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a little bit of drool coming out of my friend's mouth so I gave her the look and pointed to her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Um…hello? A-are you a new s-student?" I asked shyly.

"Uh..yeah…I guess." He replied.

"What do you mean you guess!? Of course you are!?" The sudden face of the principal popped out from behind the door. When she realized the fact that both me, Peggy, and the new boy were giving her a weird look she shyly smiled and walked away.

I smiled and lightly laughed. "Oh, well. Just wait a moment please while we prepare your registration." I smiled at him once more and then turned around to yell at Nathaniel's back. "Nathaniel! We have a new student who needs to be registered!"

"Can you please handle it? I'm a bit busy!" He yelled back, but this time using polite speech as to not be disrespectful to the new boy. Just you wait Nathaniel. One day, I'll show the whole school how you treat me!

"Um…are you okay? You seem like you're ready to get revenge on someone." The new boy suddenly snapped me back from my revenge mode and I smiled.

"Oh, sorry about that. So I guess I'll be handling your registration. My name is Naomi and I am the Vice Student Body President. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Daemon."

Ah. So that's his name. It sounds so calming. Yet filled with mystery. Just like him I a minute. Isn't Daemon another word for a demon in greek or something. I remember that I've read somewhere that a "daemon" is also in short, your soul. So does that mean Daemon is trouble. I quickly take one glance at the face of the boy who was curiously looking at the interior of the Council. No way, can this cute guy be walking trouble.

"So? Where are you from?" My gaze immediately fell onto Peggy who was fiddling with her pencil and notepad. Oh, no way am I letting her write an article about him! Without thinking, I raised my hand and knocked Peggy's pencil and notepad to the ground with a loud, SMACK!

Peggy, wide-eyed, stared at me as if I just shot someone and froze in one spot. Taking advantage of the situation I picked up her belongings and pushed her out the Student Council Room.

"Heehee. Sorry about that. Peggy is the school's newspaper reporter so it's kind of natural for her to do this." I said shyly. Daemon's eyes stared blankly at me as if trying to process what just happened. I could feel my heart beating very loudly that I wondered if he could here it too. Suddenly, the scenery felt really slow and my heart was beating faster than ever. My head felt empty and my eyes were about to dose off when the new boy's voice cut through.

"So…am I supposed to do something here or just go now?"

Quickly coming back to my senses I shook my head furiously. "Sorry about that. Yes, just wait, let me check your registration form." After shuffling around a bit I finally got to his form.

ID…check.

Parent/Guardians signature…check.

Registration fees…check.

Basic Info….no check.

I raised my head and smiled kindly. "I'm sorry but it seems that your Basic Info isn't fully completed. If you don't mind, please fill them out."

"Sure."

I watched Daemon as he filled in every field swiftly. So his birthday is on the 11th of December. Just 4 months younger than me. As Daemon filled out his form I began my usual in the silence and day dreamed. Until the scrith-scratch sound of the pen couldn't be heard anymore.

"Oh? Are you already finished?"

I was about to take the paper away from him when I realized that he was frozen, his pen was just hovering over an empty field of the form. Trying not to be noticed I took a peek at what was keeping him at bay.

I watched him for a while and he soon ended up writing down the required field, finished up the rest, and left the room without a single word.

As the door shut closed behind him, the room began feeling heavier and left a bit of confusion inside of me.

Why was it that he had didn't write down the name of his parent/guardian?


End file.
